<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wake up by Arcanescavenger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119939">Wake up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanescavenger/pseuds/Arcanescavenger'>Arcanescavenger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Epithet Erased (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Im trying really hard, M/M, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanescavenger/pseuds/Arcanescavenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arnold finds himself struggling with a jarring panic attack at an incredibly inconvenient time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arnold Markdown/Bugsy Pugsler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wake up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a writing technique I like to call "brain vomit".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Arnold jerked awake abruptly, like that feeling when you're half awake and suddenly feel like you're falling. But this was much more jarring, having been fully asleep beforehand.</p><p>His mind hadn’t processed what was wrong yet, but his body did.</p><p>He was tense, he was sweating, his face was sweaty- no</p><p>No those are tears.</p><p>Hes crying? </p><p>Why is he crying what's wrong??</p><p> </p><p>He sits up, chest aching. He tried to take a deep breath, but his nerve grated the air through his teeth, causing a painful wheeze from his throat. </p><p>Hot tears ran down his face as he wraps his arms around himself. It took everything in him to keep his sounds to hoars whimpers and hiccups.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Bugsy.</p><p>Bugsy was sleeping next to him, and the last thing he wanted was to wake him up at an hour like this for something so.. So <em> stupid </em></p><p>He hit his hands against his temples, mentally scolding himself for freaking out over nothing! He didn’t need to do this! Why can't he just stop!?</p><p>Arnold brought his knees up to his face and folded his hands over his head. Trying to hide in himself. He wanted to disappear.</p><p>He breathed in hard, too hard, causing a sick squealing sound.</p><p>He froze as he felt Bugsy move:</p><p> </p><p>Bugsy was only partially awake as he stirred, feeling that his little lump of warmth had disappeared.</p><p>He felt around the bed next to him, looking for you, but when he didn't find you he started to rub his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Arnold…?”</p><p>He muttered through a thick layer of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Arnold tried to stay as silent as possible, pulling his hair to try and gather as much restraint as he could. He didn’t want Bugsy to see him acting so pathetic, he just..</p><p>He just needed to calm down,then he could go back to bed.</p><p>But..</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bugsy almost wouldn’t have noticed Arnold was still in the bed, maybe he'd gone to the bathroom or the kitchen or something, but soft sniveling began to tip him off</p><p>to Arnolds dismay, Bugsy began to sit up, trying once more to rub the sleep out of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Arnold w-”<br/><br/>He was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“G-ggo back to sleep,”<br/>His voice was rough and squeaky from pushing down his crying.</p><p> </p><p>Bugsy was quiet at first, trying to put the whole situation together. Then he said something that was a little surprising to Arnold.</p><p> </p><p>Well.. maybe not surprising but he convinced himself he didn't deserve it.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to hide from me Arny…”</p><p>Bugsy  spoke softly, carefully moving a hand to rest on his  back.</p><p>Arnold flinched from his touch, breath hitching, but Bugsy didn’t let up, allowing Arnold to ease and slowly sink into his partners touch.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I--,”</p><p>He hiccuped, trying to force out an apology, but trying to force the words out made the tears start to flow again.</p><p>He couldn't hold back anymore. His shoulders slumped down and he covered his face.</p><p>Crying turned into sobbing in a matter of seconds, and Arnold finally broke down into a blubbering mess of a man.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I--,,, I-I’m S-ssorry,,”</p><p>His voice shook and broke</p><p> </p><p>Bugsy was taken back from the sudden escalation.  He'd seen Arnold upset or Arnold worry, but he’d never seen him have a full blown panic attack like this.</p><p> </p><p>Words were not necessarily his forte, but he could give a mean hug! It.. was all he could really think to do right away.</p><p>Bugsy hooked an arm around the little man's waist, pulling him as close as he could.</p><p>He rested his other hand on Arnold's head, trying to make him feel close and held.</p><p> </p><p>Arnold tensed instinctively. Slowly though, he pushed through his veil of self loathing and let his body slump against the others. His sobs turning into gasps, then slowly to soft hiccups.</p><p>Bugsy <em> was </em> good at hugs huh, or maybe it was Bugsy himself. </p><p>Either way it let his mind wander away from the bad thoughts he'd pushed into himself from his state of panic.</p><p>They weren't really replaced by anything.. Just.. quiet. It was quiet now.</p><p>Arnold sniffled, curling up into a little ball in Bugsy’s lap, accepting the soft little touches the bigger was offering to him. Running his fingers gently through his hair or over his little body.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly Bugsy moved back onto his side, though Arnolds unwillingness to move toppled him over out of his lap. The minor annoyance was short lived though, since Bugsy quickly went to pull Arnold back to his original place, just a little closer this time.</p><p> </p><p>Tucked under Bugsy’s arm, Arnold curled up into a ball, ready to fall back asleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arnold felt awful in the morning.</p><p>Any sleep he'd gotten last night was completely ruined by what happened.</p><p>His body felt heavy and his eyes burned, still red and heavy.</p><p>This was probably one of the very few times that Bugsy got up before him.</p><p>He really slept in huh?.. He glanced at the alarm clock.. And groooaned..</p><p>12:32pm..</p><p>He lugged himself out of bed, dragging himself to the kitchen to find Bugsy putting together lunch.</p><p>The smell made him sick.. Not because of the food quality, but his appetite was shot.</p><p>Arnold sat down at the counter, resting his head flat on the crook of his elbow.</p><p>He tried to wave Bugsy’s food offer away, scooting the plate away from himself.</p><p> </p><p>Bugsy frowned</p><p>“No appetite again..?”</p><p>He’d seen Arnold get like this before, his weak stomach felt like it was always what caused the most problems.</p><p> </p><p>Arnold nodded, closing his eyes tiredly for a moment, then looked up at the plate of food that had been offered to him. It did look good. Bugsy always made good food.</p><p> </p><p>Bugsy chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.<br/>“Don’t worry, I can eat for the both of us~”</p><p>He knew how much Arnold hated to waste food, but he wasn’t about to let him go hungry either.</p><p>He topped off his plate and took it to the living room instead.</p><p>Then he came back to rummage through the fridge… Perfect! He pulled out a bag of grapes from the fridge. Little and good cold. Better than nothing. They tried to keep something like this on hand for just this reason.</p><p>Arnold watched him head back for the living room, but before he could start to make his way with him, Bugsy got him up in his arms like he weighed nothing, and carried him himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Grape time, Arny.”<br/>“-Snrk- .. Fine.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading my garbage I havent written since undertale came out. If I fucked up somewhere just uhhhhh<br/>Dont look</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>